


Sleepover

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [19]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, Sleepovers, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. The boys and girls have a slumber party of sorts.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Nineteenth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Sleepover**

* * *

_April 8, 1995_

One dark Saturday night at the Waldorf penthouse on the Upper East Side of New York City.

The furniture that once occupied the living room floor of the Waldorf penthouse was now nowhere to be found. Currently in its place was a large white plush carpet that started from the fireplace all the way to the door that leads inside the dining room, it almost covered the entire floor. At the center of the room were four kid size single beds, complete with customized bed sheets and pillowcases for each of the beds. All of this preparation was for the long awaited slumber party of four best friends.

* * *

It was decided by their parents that the sleepover should be held at the Waldorfs' home. On the night of the said sleepover, it was the only place with available adults who can watch four children responsibly. 

Chuck Bass's father was in another country on a business trip. So that crossed the Basses home off the list.

Serena van der Woodsen's mom and dad were too busy taking care of Serena's baby brother, Eric who was suffering from an ear infection.

Nathaniel Archibalds's mother and father were celebrating their wedding anniversary on an island somewhere in Europe.

And so Blair Waldorf's parents acquiesced for their home to be the sleepover venue.

* * *

Stuffed from the scrumptious dinner they have feasted on, the four children were told to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Serena and Blair went ahead and did as they were told, brushing their teeth properly. Chuck and Nate lagged behind the girls, having no desire to get ready for bed. The girls stepped out of the bathroom already in their pajama. Blair imperiously instructed the boys to do the same thing they did and do it faster, as Chuck made faces as a response to her command. Enthused, Serena and Nate chortled at Chuck's antics while Blair huffed and stalked away to the living room.

After the four of them are all cleaned up and dressed in their nightwear, they proceeded to the living room and settled into their respective beds. Blair clapped her hands together twice loudly causing all the lights around them to turn off. This sent Serena screaming in fear which caused Nate, Chuck and Blair to follow her lead. The four of them tried to feel their way in the darkness, seeking each other out for comfort and security. 

Once the screams had died down, Blair once again brought her palms together twice setting switches to turn on. Their visions returned with the help of the lights. 

Serena found herself enclosed in the arms of Nate while she had a death grip around his neck, both of them breathing rapidly. Chuck and Blair realized they both fell on the carpet while the lights were out. The two of them also clutched at each other in a contortionist like way.

A few moments passed as the four of them looked at each other, they started roaring with laughter. Their little bodies shaking gleefully at their own silliness. They approached each other clumsily as they carried on with their cheerful noises and flopped down together on the soft plush carpet.

Forgetting about their separate bed, the four of them fell asleep just like that. Tired but happy.


End file.
